The Marill Farm
by MoonlitMeowth
Summary: Kelly's got her own Marill farm! Why? Because these were all her failed attempts to get an Azurill! See what Kelly does with all these Marill! R&R PLZ!
1. Welcome to the Marill Farm

SunshineEevee: Hiya everyone! *smiles big* ^_______________^ This is MoonlitMeowth's fic, but she let me help her talk about stuff before and after the chapters. Like right now! Yaaaaaaay! ^-^  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Thaaaaaat's right! Hehehe... This is a pretty strange story, but nonetheless interesting, so don't you peeps worry 'bout that.  
  
SunshineEevee: ...or at least she HOPES it'll be a good story to you guys! *runs away quickly when MoonlitMeowth chases after her*  
  
Meowth: Meow meowth... *shakes her head back and forth slowly*  
  
Eevee: *puts her friend's master's story up for her* ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a bright and sunny day for Kelly today. She walked around with her two friends who decided to help out at her farm. MARILL farm, that is.  
  
Her two friends were Monica and Jeremy. They loved to help take care of Kelly's Pokémon. She only had Marill. Both of them had a Marill, since Kelly had enough of them to worry about anyway.  
  
Right now, Jeremy was trying to get one of the female Marill, Emerald, to take a bath. (Even though they are water types...) He had no choice but to tackle her.  
  
"YYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" he shouted, throwing himself on top of the young mouse.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Emerald was one of the most slippery Marill at Kelly's farm. She slipped right out of Jeremy's grip.  
  
He looked at both of his empty hands, and then decided that he had had enough. He yanked out a Great ball. "Let's go, Pichu!" he threw it into the air, and it burst open after a few seconds. The white light formed his tiny mouse Pokémon, who was all happy just to be out of her ball.  
  
"Pichu pi!" her cheeks lighted up as she smiled.  
  
"Alright, Pichu!" Jeremy started, "Get Emerald to take her bath! Thundershock!"  
  
Just as Pichu was about to launch her electrical attack, Kelly came running up. "No, you can't, Jeremy!" she picked the little Pichu up.  
  
"Why not?" Jeremy asked, confused.  
  
"Because she's barely a week old. That's why. You could've serioulsy injured her."  
  
Jeremy stood there with his jaw dropped. "Are you serious? How can you TELL?"  
  
Monica walked up by then, her gold tail-tipped Eevee perched on her shoulder. "Well, Jeremy. They ARE Kelly's Pokémon anyway, so maybe that's why she knows."  
  
Eevee sqweaked.  
  
Pichu gave a cute smile to her trainer while still in Kelly's arms.  
  
Kelly handed Pichu back to Jeremy. "Just don't electricute all of my Marill, alright?"  
  
Jeremy nodded.  
  
Kelly patted his cheek, and then went over to pick Emerald up. (She was nicknamed Emerald because of her odd greenish color, instead of blue.)  
  
Monica grinned at Jeremy very big, and then went over to finish her job of making sure Waterball got his bath too.  
  
Jeremy glared at her, and then looked down at his young Pichu. She was asleep in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The following day, Kelly went out to train a few of her older Marill so that they could easily win a battle if needed to. Also, if a trainer came by, and wanted to claim one of her little Marill, they would have to battle her for it. (She only trained them in case they wanted to battle the MARILL, otherwise, she would use her regular Pokémon.)  
  
Kelly took out one of her Lure balls, which most of the Marill were caught in, and threw it forward. It opened up, and revealed a young, slightly red at the tip of the tail, Marill.  
  
"Rill!" it cried in a high tone.  
  
"Ya ready, Ruby?" Kelly asked the male Marill.  
  
Ruby nodded his head, which made his ears bounce.  
  
"Okay then. Let's work on some type advantages, okay?" Kelly asked her Pokémon.  
  
Ruby nodded again, but not as hard as the first time.  
  
"Alright then." Kelly said, taking out a Poké ball. "Go! Houndoom!" she threw it into the air, and it opened up, releasing her dog Pokémon.  
  
"Doom!" Houndoom cried, searching for his opponent with his bright purple eyes.  
  
"Okay, Houndoom. I'll be on Marill's side this time, so you just start with level one, alright?" asked Kelly to her Pokémon.  
  
Houndoom nodded, and stood still, waiting for Kelly to command her Marill.  
  
"Okay, Ruby. Let's go with a Bubblebeam on him, since it's what Houndoom's weak against. Ready? Go!"  
  
Ruby sucked a big breath in, and then sent out a bunch of bubbles in Houndoom's direction.  
  
Houndoom stood still, awaiting to be struck by the attack. He knew that Ruby would learn if he got his master's command to be completed.  
  
The bubbles hit their target, and even though Houndoom was not hurt all that bad, he pretended to be seriously injured. He stumbled around for a long time, and then fell to the ground with his tongue hanging out.  
  
Ruby cheered for himself, and hopped around, sqweaking. (He was still such a young Pokémon, but he was old enough to battle now.)  
  
"Yayy, Ruby!" Kelly cheered for her Pokémon. She was going to start Marill off with accuracy later. Right now, she was happy that her Marill was happy. Ruby always loved it when he won, because his master would always praise him.  
  
Kelly picked her little champion up, put him on her shoulders, and then called Houndoom back to his Poké ball. She strode away with her happy, cheering Marill.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Kelly was walking around, watching her young Marill play with each other in the big area of grass she made sure they stayed in, Jeremy walked up and nformed her that there was another new egg that she received.  
  
Kelly smiled at him, but she had full doubt that it was going to be an Azurill. She sighed, and Jeremy sighed back, not knowing what to do next.  
  
Later, two trainers walked by Kelly's Marill farm. They were both girls. They asked if they could see the Marill.  
  
Kelly led them to where they were all playing together, rolling around on top of each other, and having a real GREAT time. "Some of them are too young to be taken away, and some of them are too much of good friends to be seperated from each other." Kelly informed the two girls.  
  
They understood, but asked Kelly what she was telling them.  
  
"Well," she started, "you'll have to take two of my Marill that are the best of friends. They're all friends anyway. And since you two are hanging out with each other, your Marill could do that too, if you know what I mean. You do both want one, am I right?"  
  
"Oh yes. They're so sweet!" one of the girls cooed.  
  
The other one just nodded shyly without saying anything. She was looking at Jeremy.  
  
"Alright. Follow me." Kelly said to the both of them, leading them to two of her little Marill, where they were rolling around on each other.  
  
Kelly indicated the one on the right. "This one's name is Turquoise, and this one-" she pointed to the one on the left, "is Sparkle." she looked up at them. "They're both female, but I'm sure that won't bother you." Kelly reached down to pick both of them up. "But I must tell you two. I don't charge money for my Marill. The only way you can afford it, is to win a match against it. Either that, or my Pokémon. You get to pick."  
  
The girl who had cooed about how sweet the Marill were told her name to Kelly. "It's Hope." she said, "And this is my friend, Rose."  
  
Rose said a quiet hi, and then looked away.  
  
Kelly knew that Rose was kinda shy, but asked her, "Which Marill do you like, Rose?" she held out both of them.  
  
Rose turned slowly back, and looked at the two Marill, which looked much alike, except that Sparkle was a little brighter and smaller than Turquoise was. She pointed at Sparkle.  
  
"Ah," Kelly said, "good choice. Sparkle's a nice sweet Pokémon. I'm sure she'll love you for a trainer." she smiled.  
  
Rose smiled back, but then looked away to find Jeremy again.  
  
Hope told Kelly that Sparkle was going to be Rose's very first Pokémon, and asked her if it were alright to battle it for her.  
  
Kelly nodded. "Sure. As long as it's a battle, then yeah, you get it."  
  
Hope was about to ask why Kelly wanted a battle in order to obtain the Marill, but decided against it. Instead, she pulled out a Poké ball, and heaved it in front of her. "Go, Vulpix!" the Poké ball hit the ground, and then burst open.  
  
"Vulpix!" the young fox Pokémon cried, eyes sparkling.  
  
Now it was Kelly's turn. She pulled out her Love ball, and then threw it up into the air. "I choose you, Espeon! Go!"  
  
The ball struck the ground, and then released the Pokémon so it stood on the grass.  
  
"Esp!" Espeon cried, her dark purple eyes gleaming.  
  
Rose watched the battle in silence.  
  
"Vulpix! Quick Attack on Espeon!" Hope commanded her Pokémon.  
  
Vulpix did as she was told, and raced toward Espeon with great speed.  
  
"Espeon!" Kelly cried, "Confusion attack!"  
  
"Peeeeon!" Espeon cried, fufilling her command, and sending out a wave of her psychic attack.  
  
Vulpix was struck by it, and then fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh no! Vulpix!" Hope screamed in panic, "Are you okay?"  
  
Vulpix did not say anything, but answered Hope's question nonetheless. She got up, and continued to finish up the battle for the Marill.  
  
"Alright, Vulpix! Ember, now!" Hope pointed at Kelly's Espeon while giving the command.  
  
Vulpix took a deep breath, and then fired out a bunch of flaming embers.  
  
Espeon jumped out of the way, and landed right in front of Vulpix.  
  
This scared Vulpix a little, because she sent out a bunch of fire at Espeon's feet in alarm that burned them.  
  
"EEEEESSSSSSSSPPPPPP!!!" Espeon screamed in pain, jumping back to where she was standing before, doing a little flame dance.  
  
"That was good, Vulpix!" Hope cried to her Pokémon, "...even though I'm sure you did it on accident, but it was still good anyway!" she smiled at her Pokémon.  
  
Once Espeon had gotten the fire put out, she had black spots on her footpaws.  
  
Kelly looked at them. "Well, that's not good..." she said, but only after that she noticed that Espeon had a burn! "Uh-oh. Espeon's weakening. We're gonna lose!"  
  
An idea struck Hope, and she decided to attack Espeon again. "Vulpix! A Bite attack oughta do it!"  
  
Vulpix rushed forward, and bit into Espeon's side. She screeched in pain, and then fell to the ground, defeated.  
  
"Oooooooh..." Kelly murmured, calling her Pokémon back into its Love ball. Then she looked up at Hope. She pulled a Lure ball out of her pocket, pointed it at Turquoise, and called her back into it. Then she handed the ball over to Hope. "I believe that this now belongs to you."  
  
Hope took it very gingerly into her hand, still not believing that she had her own Marill now. "T-t-thank you!" she stammered, notching the Lure ball to her black belt. "I'll take good care of your Marill." she smiled.  
  
"Sure." Kelly said. "My Marill will be very happy to have you as her trainer."  
  
Rose stood there, waiting for Hope to battle for HER Marill now.  
  
Hope called her Vulpix back, and took out another Poké ball. "I'll go with my Jolteon!" she threw the Poké ball underhandedly, and it opened while still in the air.  
  
"Jol-teon!" the male Jolteon cried, shaking his fur.  
  
"Ooooooh..." Kelly said, "I was gonna use Sparkle to battle, so I guess I should! Go!" she pointed the little Marill into the battle, and she walked forward.  
  
"Okay, Sparkle! Attract attack first!" Kelly commanded to her young Marill.  
  
"Marrrr!" she cried, sending out a bunch of hearts that were both pink and red, toward Jolteon.  
  
"Oh, great." muttered Hope, wishing that that didn't happen. "Try to fight it, Jolteon! Thundershock!"  
  
Jolteon shook his head, and sent out a big bolt of electricity. The shock hit the little-experienced Marill, and took her down!  
  
Kelly stared at her defeated Pokémon. "Well... That went by pretty fast." then she took out an Ultra ball, and then called Sparkle back. She then handed it to Rose, who took it into her hands.  
  
"Thanks..." she said quietly.  
  
"You're welcome." Kelly said back. Then she turned to Hope. "Thanks for a good battle." she held out her hand.  
  
Hope took it, and they shook hands. "And thank YOU for the wonderful little Marill. We'll take real good care of them."  
  
And with that, the two girls walked away with their newest Pokémon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Whewwwww! That was something, eh?  
  
SunshineEevee: Yep! Especially since I was in it! *grins*  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Uhhh, whatever. I just KNOW you like to read all of my fics and stuff, so I put you in one of them, so there! ^___^  
  
Eevee: Eevee eevee! *jumps up and down*  
  
MoonlitMeowth: And you too, Eevee.  
  
Meowth: ^__________________^  
  
SunshineEevee: Those Marill were so cute, MoonlitMeowth! I want another one!  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Well too bad! You can only have ONE.  
  
SunshineEevee: Oh FINE! Hmph!  
  
MoonlitMeowth: *sighs* Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter!  
  
SunshineEevee: Yah, and MoonlitMeowth actually based this on a TRUE story! Isn't that right, MoonlitMeowth?  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Well, only about how I have MILLIONS of Marill, and that they are all failed attempts of trying to get an Azurill.  
  
SunshineEevee: So why don't you just release them if you don't like them?  
  
MoonlitMeowth: 'Cause I don't have the HEART to, that's why! *sighs* Anyway, remember to R&R my fic! Bye-bye! 


	2. Battle for a New Water Pokemon

MoonlitMeowth: Hello again peeps! ^_____________^ Whazzup? *does the victory sign*  
  
SunshineEevee: *walks up, and then turns to the audience, and whispers* She just likes to show off...  
  
MoonlitMeowth: *hasn't heard her friend* And I wanted to inform you all that I'm going to have another one of my friends help host! Yaaaaaaaaaaay! *smiles so big, that she has to close her eyes*  
  
SunshineEevee: But who, MoonlitMeowth?  
  
MoonlitMeowth: *opens her eyes* I'm glad you asked. It is Silver Umbreon! *whispers to the audience* I just made this pen name up for one of my friends.  
  
Meowth: Meow! ^-^  
  
Eevee: Eevee! ^_^  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
SunshineEevee: ...doorbell?  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Yah, I don't get it either. *goes to answer the door*  
  
*after MoonlitMeowth opens the door, you can see Silver Umbreon standing in the doorway with his Umbreon by his side*  
  
Silver Umbreon: Hey, MoonlitMeowth. How's it goin'?  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Just fine, Silver.  
  
SunshineEevee: C'mon, M&M! Let's get started already!  
  
MoonlitMeowth: *turns to look at her friend* Alright, Sun-BRIGHT. *goes to post the 2nd chapter*  
  
Disclaimers: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Pokémon don't belong to me. Seriously, they don't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days later, three trainers walked by. Their names were Ash, Brock, and Misty. (A\N Yah, I know. Weird way o' narrating.) They walked by Kelly's Marill farm, and saw some of them out playing together.  
  
Misty went berserk. "OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH!! LOOK AT THE MARILL YOU GUYS!!!"  
  
Ash and Brock backed up a little, and sweat drops formed behind their heads.  
  
"Take it easy, Misty," Brock started, "They're only Pokémon."  
  
Kelly walked up to see them. She then greeted them. "Hello. My name's Kelly. And...yah. Well, do you guys like my Marill at all?" she asked them.  
  
Ash introduced himself and his friends before answering. "Well, Misty does actually. Brock and I still like them, but we don't really want to capture them or anything."  
  
Kelly tilted her head to one side, and then answered. "Well that's okay." she then turned to Misty. "But to obtain a Marill, you must Pokémon battle ME, or IT. That sounds easy, huh?" Kelly smiled.  
  
Misty smiled too, and then said, "Alright then. I train water Pokémon, and I think it would be a great idea if I could catch a Marill, and have it on my water team." she pulled out a Lure ball. "Corsola! Let's go!"  
  
"Wait!" Kelly stopped her before she sent out her Pokémon.  
  
"What seems to be the problem, Kelly?" Misty asked her.  
  
"Well...you haven't picked out which Marill you wanted to battle for, OR AGAINST, yet..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Kelly led Misty, and everybody else to where all of the Marill were. Monica was already there, playing with a few of them. Her Eevee was having a lot of fun herself.  
  
Meowth came trotting out of the house happily towards her master. "Meowth!" she said with delight. She had a cute smile on her face, and then she jumped onto Kelly's shoulder and stayed there for a while.  
  
"You have such a cute Meowth, Kelly." Misty said.  
  
Kelly smiled, and then spread her arms all of the Marill that Misty got to choose from, but not before telling them something. "Ya know, all I've really wanted was a sweet Azurill."  
  
Ash then spoke up. "Ummm, then why don't you just MAKE one?"  
  
Kelly looked at him. "Well. If I knew that, then do you think I'd have all these... MARILL?!?!?!" she indicated all of her Marill.  
  
All of the Marill started to do their cries over and over. "Marill marill marill!!!"  
  
"Maybe ya shouldn't have mentioned anything about her not having an Azurill, Ash." Monica said to him, picking up a Marill, and placing it in front of Misty. Then she spoke to her. "How about this one, Misty?"  
  
Misty looked at it. "Ummm, what gender is it?"  
  
Monica looked dumb-struck. "Uhhhhh, how can you tell?" she gave Misty one of her weak smiles.  
  
Kelly looked up at Monica with a big eyes expression. "God, Monica. It's so simple that...that it's disgusting. Here's a new theory. Just ASK it, or...ask ME. There you are."  
  
"Oh..." Monica said, getting up as soon as Jeremy arrived, holding his Pichu in his arms.  
  
"How's it goin' everybody?" Jeremy asked everyone.  
  
Kelly stared at him. "Uhhhhh, Misty was just gonna battle for one of my Marill."  
  
"Oh. Did she find one that she liked?"  
  
"Well, we're not sure yet..." Kelly turned to Misty, waiting for her answer.  
  
She OBVIOUSLY was not paying attention to anything Kelly was saying.  
  
Kelly coughed.  
  
Misty STILL didn't do anything.  
  
Kelly coughed louder this time.  
  
Misty looked up at her. "What's the matter?"  
  
Kelly's eyes grew so that one of them was bigger than the other one.  
  
Monica quickly answered for Kelly, "Do you like the Marill that Kelly suggested or not?"  
  
"Oh!" Misty said, sort of stunned, "I still don't know what the gender is though."  
  
Kelly looked even more angry. But she said calmly, "Really, Misty. Does it matter?"  
  
Misty said nothing.  
  
"AHA! I CAUGHT YOU THERE!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
Sweat drops formed behind everyone's heads.  
  
"Ahhh, Kelly?" Jeremy started, (A/N Ummm, did I mention this before in this fic? Nah, probably for The Life of Kitteneye... So. When Jeremy says "ah", he usually means to say "uh", but that's all he gets to come out. I think it's cool! ^-^)  
  
Kelly looked over at her friend. "What?" she said.  
  
"You're insane."  
  
Kelly looked at him with a one-eye's-bigger-than-the-other expression.  
  
Monica decided to say something just then. "Ummmm, Kelly? Let's just let her battle for it, 'kay?"  
  
Kelly looked at her, her expression changing to a calm one. "Mmm, okay."  
  
Now it was Jeremy's turn to have a one-eye's-bigger-than-the-other expression.  
  
"By the way, this Marill's a boy." Kelly informed the curious Misty. "His nickname is Tigerstripe. Notice his three long black stripes on his back." Kelly pointed to them.  
  
Misty looked at them. "Yep. They're stripes alright."  
  
Kelly stared at her, and then muttered to herself, "My, aren't you cheerful about getting a new Marill minutes from now." she shrugged, and then turned to her Meowth. "You're up, Meow-Meow." she said.  
  
Kelly's Meowth jumped off her shoulder and stood before everyone, and meowed with a happy expression on her face.  
  
Misty stared at Meowth before pulling out one of her Poké balls. "Get ready to go, Staru!" she threw the Poké ball in front of her. It opened up, and released the starfish Pokémon.  
  
"Uuu!" Staru cried, its red gem giving off a reddish light.  
  
"Hey! Weren't you gonna use Corsola?" Kelly asked Misty.  
  
"Oh yah..." Misty said. "Oh well. Who cares anyway?"  
  
"Ummm, okay then..." Kelly said, shrugging, "Go, Meowth! Use your Fury Swipes attack, now!"  
  
"Mroww!" Meowth cried, running up to her opponent, and slashing at it.  
  
"Staru!" Misty cried, "Dodge it and then use Water Gun!"  
  
"Star u!" Misty's Pokémon cried, jumping out of the way, and then squirting water directly at Meowth.  
  
"MEOWTH!!!" Meowth cried, getting hit by the water attack.  
  
"Are you okay, Meow-Meow?" Kelly asked her Pokémon.  
  
Meowth got up from the ground, and nodded her head, which was soaked in water. She got on all four paws, and then shook her fur dry.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Kelly, Jeremy, and Monica screamed when they were all struck by the water. Ash, Brock, and Misty weren't standing where Kelly was, so they didn't get hit by water.  
  
"GREAT!!!!! NOW WE ARE COVERED IN WATER!!!" Monica screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Oh come on, Monica." Jeremy said, "It's not THAT bad." he shivered.  
  
Monica stared at him with an unbelieving expression.  
  
"What?" Jeremy questioned, raising one of his arms.  
  
"Never mind..." Monica rolled her eyes.  
  
"You wanna FIGHT?!?!"  
  
"BRING IT ON!!!"  
  
Monica and Jeremy began fighting each other by actually hitting, AND kicking each other.  
  
Kelly rolled her eyes, ignored them, and continued to battle Misty. "Meowth! Faint Attack!"  
  
"Meow meowth!" Meowth cried, making a bunch of illusions of herself.  
  
This seemed to confuse Staru as it couldn't make out which one was the real Meowth.  
  
"Try and find it, Staru!" Misty commanded, "Tackle every single one until you find the real one!"  
  
Staru did as it was told, but had a hard time finding the real Meowth.  
  
"Alright now, Meowth!" Kelly cried, "Attack it, NOW!!"  
  
"Meeeeeeeowth!" Meowth cried, appearing, and aiming a kick at Staru, which struck, and knocked Staru over.  
  
"Staru! Are you okay?" Misty asked her Pokémon.  
  
Staru made noises that indicated that it had passed out.  
  
Misty stared at it in disbelief. "Oh no! I didn't get to get my Marill!" she cried, fairly disappointed.  
  
"Good job, Meowth." Kelly said to her Pokémon, patting her head fondly.  
  
Meowth smiled with her eyes closed. "Mrow!"  
  
Kelly turned to Tigerstripe. "Hello Marill that still belongs to me." she said to it happily.  
  
Misty took offense of that. Steam started coming out of her neck.  
  
"Whoa!" Kelly said, "I didn't mean anything by that! I just said something was all!"  
  
Monica and Jeremy were still beating each other up, when everybody turned to stare at them.  
  
They stopped all of a sudden, and looked at the expressions they were getting from everyone, WHICH were all the same. They all had their eyebrows raised at them.  
  
Monica and Jeremy stared back, Monica with her glasses lopsided, and Jeremy with a black eye.  
  
"Ummmm, riiiiiiiiiiight." Kelly said to her two friends. "Uh, ya know what? Let's just end it here, alright?"  
  
Misty turned to Kelly. "Can we stay for the night? Oh please, oh PLEASE!! I want another shot at getting that Marill!!!"  
  
"Well, alright. Don't worry about it." Kelly replied, shaking her head at Monica and Jeremy.  
  
They both grinned innocently at her.  
  
"What in the WORLD did I do to DESERVE this?" she asked herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Well, that was the 2nd chappie! Pretty good, huh?  
  
Silver Umbreon: Yes. It was rather okay.  
  
MoonlitMeowth: ???  
  
Silver Umbreon: Just statin' my opinion.  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Whatever... Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I also hope that it was funny enough for you all! ^.^  
  
SunshineEevee: And don't forget to R&R this chappie to let M&M know that ya liked it! I know I did! Hehehe!  
  
Eevee and Meowth: *agree* ^______________________^ 


	3. Let's Round 'Em Up!

MoonlitMeowth: Okay... I know that I'M ready for the next chapter, eh everyone?  
  
Everyone: Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!! ^_____________________^  
  
Silver Umbreon: Can we just get started already?  
  
SunshineEevee: Yah, M&M! C'mon already!  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Okay okay alright already! Here we go! *posts the chapter*  
  
Disclaimers: I can repeat myself if you like... Pokémon do NOT belong to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kelly led Ash, Brock, and Misty into her house by the barn where she kept all of her Marill when she would go to bed.  
  
"You have a nice house, Kelly." Misty said to her.  
  
"Thank ye, Misty." Kelly said back with a smile.  
  
Jeremy and Monica were still outside, arguing with each other.  
  
"Well, maybe tomorrow you can try to get Tigerstripe again... If you still want him I mean."  
  
"Of course!" Misty replied back with a big grin. "How could I resist a Marill like THAT?"  
  
"Well I'm glad that you like him. Well, I guess I'll show you guys to your room, and then I'll have to go back outside to get my friends to stop arguing with each other." Kelly said with a sigh.  
  
Meanwhile, back outside, Monica and Jeremy took turns insulting each other.  
  
Finally, Kelly showed up. "Heeeeeeey...! What're you guys doin'?"  
  
They both stopped and looked at her. "Uhhhhh, nothing?" they both said at the same time. (Well, Jeremy kinda said it like 'ahhhhh' instead. Oh well...)  
  
Kelly sighed, and then got them to help her put all of her Marill back into the barn. "Meowth!" she called.  
  
Meowth ran up to her master on all fours, and then saluted her with her left paw, since she was left-handed.  
  
"I guess I need a Pokémon to help out too, huh? Well, alright then. Go, Pichu!" Jeremy said, taking out Pichu's Great ball and sending her out.  
  
"Pichu!" she cried with her eyes closed and a grin on her face.  
  
"My turn now!" Monica said with glee. "And I choose Eevee!" she pulled out her Eevee's Poké ball, and sent her out.  
  
Gold sparkles went everywhere when Eevee was sent out. "Eevee eve!" she cried with a real big smile on her face.  
  
"Hey, Kelly." Monica said to her friend.  
  
"Yah?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Did you realize that all our Pokémon are GIRLS?"  
  
"You mean the ones that are sent out right NOW?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why YES...I did."  
  
"And did you ALSO know that they are our STARTER Pokémon too?"  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"All except for Jeremy's..."  
  
Jeremy just stood there, his black eye twitching the whole time. "OKAY! I give! WHAT are you two trying to tell me?!"  
  
Kelly and Monica looked at him with blank expressions.  
  
"Wellllllll," Monica started, "we're TRYING to tell you that-"  
  
"That we don't think you use Skarmory enough!" Kelly finished.  
  
"Don't use Skarmory enough? The only reason I don't use Skarmory is because the LAST time I used Skarmory, I scared all of your PRECIOUS Marill away. REMEMBER? YOU, Kelly, were the one who ALWAYS got in my face because of that. So, I decided to use PICHU from now on."  
  
Kelly stared at him with a LOOOOOOOT of embarrassment. "Oh yeah... Heh heh... Guess I forgot..." she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand.  
  
Jeremy rolled his semi-green eyes.  
  
Monica stood there with an expression that said, 'Oh...sorry, Kelly.'  
  
Kelly stood there with an expression that said, 'I'm going to kill you, Monica.'  
  
Jeremy stood there with an expression that said, 'I wonder if one gazillion is even a number.'  
  
Kelly suddenly broke the silence. "Weeeeellllllll, we might as well round up all the Marill." she then paused, "I've always wanted to say that." then she walked away with a happy smile on her face.  
  
Jeremy watched her for a while before following her.  
  
Monica just followed her friend just because she had to anyway.  
  
Kelly led them to where most of the Marill were. "Okay... Which one of you would like to go first?"  
  
Jeremy waved his arm madly.  
  
"Well, you can go first, Jeremy." Monica said, and then mumbled, "I wanna see if you can actually DO it this time..."  
  
Kelly nodded to him, and Jeremy strided out to the Marill. His Pichu was by his side.  
  
"Alright you Marill! Prepare to get...ahhhhhh...ummmmmmmmmm...wull........................ Ahem! I'm not all that sure! Anyway! Get ready for it anyway! Pichu! Go!" Jeremy said to the Marill, and then his Pichu.  
  
"Pichu!" she said, her cheeks beginning to spark.  
  
"Thunder!"  
  
Kelly could suddenly be heard coughing in the background as though warning Jeremy of what she told him in the first chapter.  
  
He suddenly made Pichu stop, and then muttered, "Okay, Pichu. Just round 'em up..."  
  
Pichu stopped her attack, shrugged, and then rounded up some of the Marill. The other ones just ignored Pichu.  
  
Jeremy stuck his tongue out at one of them.  
  
The Marill who caught the glimpse of it was a not-so-young Marill by the name of Puffball. It was named this because she always seemed to look puffy. When Puffball saw Jeremy sticking his tongue out at her, she glared at him, and then shot out her Water Gun right at his face.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jeremy screamed, jumping backwards since the water had so much force. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! THAT'S IT!!! PICHU!!"  
  
"Pichu!"  
  
"THUNDERRRRRRRR!!!!!"  
  
Kelly's eyes grew HUGE as she tried to run over there to stop Pichu's attack to her Marill. "SSTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
But it was too late. The Thunder attack struck Puffball, and then she screamed really loud.  
  
"MMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jeremy began to laugh evilly. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAKE THAT YOU INSIDIOUS MOUSE!!!!!!!! THAT'S FOR SPRAYING ME WITH WATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kelly then came up behind Jeremy, and SMACKED him really hard behind his head.  
  
Jeremy made a yelp sound, and his expression kind of looked like this: o.O  
  
"THAT is for messing with my MARILL...MISTER!" Kelly said, walking over to Puffball to see if she was alright.  
  
Puffball looked up at Kelly with tearful eyes. Kelly looked back at her with even MORE tearful eyes.  
  
Monica was over Jeremy, looking at him with a really BIG smile on her face, as if trying to hide her laughter.  
  
Jeremy was rubbing the back of his head, and then slowly began to get up. Although, Kelly JUST ran back over to him, and smacked him again in the same spot.  
  
"I can't BELIEVE you did that!!!" she said, watching him with angry eyes.  
  
Jeremy was face-down on the ground, and then said something to her, but his voice was muffled, "That Marill was askin' for it..."  
  
"Bad remark..." Monica whispered to him.  
  
Kelly had the one-eye's-bigger-than-the-other expression. "You DARE mock my Marill yet AGAIN?! I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
"A duel?" he mumbled, not sounding at all interested. "But I don't have my cards..."  
  
"It's not THAT kind of duel... You...you...you YOU you..."  
  
Monica blinked before answering, "What?"  
  
Even Jeremy lifted his head.  
  
Kelly sighed heavily. "Just forget about it...Jeremy." she got up, got all the other Marill to follow her, and walked off.  
  
Monica and Jeremy stared at her blankly. Then Monica said something to Jeremy.  
  
"How come she said YOUR name and not MINE?"  
  
Jeremy put his face back in the dirt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When everyone finally got all of Kelly's Marill back in the barn, they all went back to her house.  
  
"Augh... What TIME is it?" Jeremy said tiredly.  
  
Kelly and Monica both looked at their watches at the same time. "11:37" they both said at the same time, and continued to walk.  
  
"Oh...thanks then..."  
  
Pichu and Eevee were back in their Poké balls, but Meowth was practically asleep on Kelly's shoulder.  
  
Jeremy suddenly stopped. "Hey! I just remembered that we haven't eaten anything for dinner!"  
  
Monica stopped too. "Oh GREAT! Now he's got me hungry all of a sudden!"  
  
"Me too..." Kelly said, also stopping. Then an evil grin crossed her lips. She whispered something to Monica.  
  
Monica nodded, and they both turned to Jeremy. "Heeeeeeeeeeeey, Jeeeerrrrrrrrremmmmmmmmy..."  
  
"Uh-oh..." he said, starting to back away.  
  
"Let's get him..." Monica said, and both the girls began chasing Jeremy around, and making him scream.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING RIGHT FOR ONCE?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Whew! What a weird chapter, eh?  
  
SunshineEevee: I liked the part where we both chased after Jeremy. Heh heh heh...  
  
Silver Umbreon: Boy am I glad that I wasn't the one getting chased.  
  
SunshineEevee: Hey. You weren't even IN the chapter, remember?  
  
Silver Umbreon: *looks stunned* Oh yeah... Guess I wasn't...  
  
MoonlitMeowth: *sighs* Well, ANYWAY! I hoped you all liked that chapter. Even though it didn't seem all that funny to me... Oh well! ^___^  
  
Meowth: Meowth meow mrow mew meowmy! (And remember to R&R this chappie!) ^-^  
  
Eevee & Umbreon: ^_^ 


	4. Another Attempt for Tigerstripe

MoonlitMeowth: Okay, NOW we're gonna go onto the FOURTH chappie. *pauses* Was I right?  
  
SunshineEevee: Uh, yah. I think...  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Well, okay then! Let it begin!  
  
Silver Umbreon: *just stands there, looking very bored*  
  
Umbreon: Umbre... *shakes his head*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pretty soon, Kelly, Jeremy, and Monica were all asleep in their room.  
  
All the Marill in the barn were not asleep. They were wide awake, wondering what they wanted to do before they fell asleep.  
  
All of a sudden, out of nowhere in particular, a LARGE group of wandering Marill came to the farm. They saw the barn, and then they go over to the barn door. They somehow got the door open, and then walked inside.  
  
*The next morning*  
  
A rooster cockadoodledooed, and got everyone to wake up. Or, it WOULD have woken everybody up, except that it couldn't, because it was devoured by a very tired, and disturbed Meowth.  
  
Then everyone woke up after they heard the cries of the rooster getting devoured.  
  
Jeremy bolted straight up, and then shouted, "OH NO! MY POOR INNOCENT ROOSTER!! THIS IS THE TENTH ONE MEOWTH HAS GONE THROUGH THIS WEEK!!!"  
  
"Eh...whoops..." Kelly said, her voice trailing off, and picking her hungry cat, and then walking outside.  
  
Monica got up real fast after she heard Jeremy yelling. "WHO'S THERE?! WHO'S THERE?!?!"  
  
When all three of them were outside, they saw Ash, Brock, and Misty outside too.  
  
Kelly greeted them. "Hey you guys. How're you all this morning?"  
  
"Fine." they all replied at the same time. Pikachu responded too, but said "Pika," when everybody said what they said.  
  
"That's good." Kelly said back. Then she turned to Jeremy. "Ummm, Jeremy?"  
  
"What?" he said with a surly expression on.  
  
"Could you check on my Marill for me?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause it's YOUR turn. THAT'S why." Monica said when she came up from behind him.  
  
"Oh ALRIGHT!" he said, and then stormed off to check on the Marill.  
  
Little did they ALL know, that all of those wild Marill got in the barn, so they ALL took up ALL of the space.  
  
Jeremy opened the door of the barn, and saw that EVERY SINGLE INCH of the barn was covered with Marill. A sweat drop formed behind his head.  
  
He thought, 'Geez, I thought that Kelly had LESS Marill than THIS. Oh well.' Then he saw that one of the younger Marill was on the bottom, and that it was having quite a hard time breathing, and it looked like it was getting squashed.  
  
Jeremy's eyes grew HUGE, and then he took it out of there. He turned his back to the rest of the Marill, and put that younger Marill back on the ground.  
  
What he didn't know what was happening behind his back was that all the Marill were beginning to fall like an avalanche. They didn't make any sounds other than, "Marill marill marill," but they were starting to fall alright.  
  
Then Jeremy turned around, and saw that the Marill were starting to fall a lot quicker. "Oh NO." he said, "NO! Stay back! Stay BACK!!" he put his arms out in front of him. Then he decided that it would be a good time to run away.  
  
"Run away!!" he shouted, turning around, and running away from all of the Marill. "Those Marill are ATTACKING!!" he screamed, flailing his arms madly, tearing the HECK out of there.  
  
Meanwhile, back where the others were, they were waiting for Jeremy's returnal. Then they saw him run by, and didn't seem to see all the Marill coming their way. Then they saw some Marill coming up the hill. They didn't know that there were like THOUSANDS of them, but then they saw them all when they all reached the top of the hill.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone screamed, running in the same direction that Jeremy did.  
  
"Hey, Kelly!" Brock shouted to her, "I didn't know you had all these Marill!"  
  
She was panting, but still responded to him, "I DON'T. These must be WILD Marill. Just...keepRUNNING!"  
  
And with that, everyone continued to run away from the big ol' avalanche of Marill.  
  
When they couldn't run any longer, the Marill swept over them, and everyone didn't get out until a bit later.  
  
Kelly was the one who spoke first. "Alright! HOW did I get all of these MARILL?!"  
  
Meowth sighed heavily with her eyes closed and a sweat drop behind her head.  
  
All the Marill started saying their names over and over again.  
  
Jeremy saw Kelly staring at him. "Hey, don't look at me. I didn't do ANYTHING."  
  
Kelly sighed. "Well, okay then. So HOW did I end up with a LOT more Marill than I STARTED from?"  
  
"Well," Monica started, "maybe all of your eggs hatched at the same time."  
  
Kelly thought about this for a moment. "I suppose you're right." she then smiled, but her smile faded quickly. "But I didn't even HAVE a bunch of eggs like that anyway..."  
  
"Oh..." Monica said.  
  
"Well!" Jeremy started, "I guess there's nothing that we can really do about it, so let's go and EAT!" he was about to walk away when Kelly pulled on his shirt.  
  
"We can't just LEAVE, Jeremy! We gotta find something to do about all of these Marill!"  
  
"Ohhhh..." Jeremy whined, not wanting to do anything but eat breakfast.  
  
Monica sighed like Kelly had, and tried to think of something to do with all the Marill.  
  
Kelly had to think of what to do since they were on HER farm!  
  
Jeremy really thought that it was MUCH too obvious, and then decided to tell everyone of what HE thought they should do. "KELLY!" he had to shout to her since she was panicking. "Why don't you just...KEEP all of the Marill?"  
  
Kelly paused for an extremely long time, and then grinned at him. "That's a GREAT idea, Jeremy!" she said, still having the big grin pasted on her face.  
  
"Do you think that it will be too much for you to handle?" Monica asked her friend with a puzzled expression on.  
  
"Well, perhaps. But I think that I can-" but she was interrupted by Misty, who seemed to go COMPLETELY insane by it all since she REALLY wanted a Marill.  
  
"KELLY! CAN I HAVE ONE?! CAN I?! OH PLEASE?!" Misty went on and on, begging Kelly for one of her newest Marill.  
  
Kelly's eyes grew big, but she couldn't seem to answer, since Misty kind of wouldn't let her.  
  
"Ummmmm, well, I SUPPOSE... But I THINK that I could handle these Marill ANYWAY. I just have to give them ALL nicknames now..." Kelly's response was.  
  
"Sooooo, does that mean that I can just HAVE one?" Misty asked hopefully.  
  
"No, it simply means that you have to STILL battle me for one, but you can pick one of the newest Marill if you'd like."  
  
"Okay then," Misty said, sounding quite disappointed about not being able to just RECEIVE a Marill from Kelly.  
  
"It doesn't mean we have to battle right AWAY of course!" Kelly said, seeing the look on Misty's face. "You have to pick out the one you LIKE first!" Kelly smiled.  
  
"'Kay then." Misty said, still looking at all the different Marill, HOPEFULLY trying to find one that she actually LIKED.  
  
Kelly turned to Jeremy. "We can go and eat now, if you'd like."  
  
Jeremy's eyes grew big, and he smiled as big as he could, dashing off toward the house.  
  
Monica shook her head, and then turned to Kelly. "I don't remember, but did we even EAT dinner last night?"  
  
Kelly thought about this for a bit. "Ummmmm, I'm not all that sure... But even if we DID, Jeremy would STILL act this way... Heh heh heh..."  
  
Then Kelly, Monica, Ash, and Brock went back into Kelly's house, where they were to eat breakfast.  
  
Misty, however, ignored Monica when she called that she needed to come inside and eat breakfast. After Misty did that, Monica shrugged, and then closed the door.  
  
Three of the Marill walked over to Misty all at the same time. They all looked like a Marill NORMALLY would, not at ALL like any of Kelly's. All of HERS had some different color, or marks on them or something.  
  
Misty really enjoyed all of the Marill, and couldn't decide which one that she liked the best. She had to really THINK on this one. "Ooooooh..." she said, not sounding at ALL like she was enjoying the hard choice.  
  
Then she turned, and saw Tigerstripe coming toward her. He smiled at her in his own little Marill way, and then walked off, showing his stripes as he did.  
  
Misty thought about still trying to go for Tigerstripe, but she decided to look at all the other ones first.  
  
So...she did.  
  
She saw Waterball, Emerald, and Ruby, all playing together. She personally thought that Emerald was pretty cute, but liked the way that the tip of Ruby's tail was part red.  
  
She turned around, and saw another group of Marill, one of them belonging to Kelly, the other two wild.  
  
Sapphire was the name of the Marill belonging to Kelly. She was a sweet little Marill that was Ruby's sister.  
  
Togepi was sitting on the ground, playing with one of the wild Marill, and one of Kelly's other Marill; Aurora.  
  
Misty then decided that she would stick with Tigerstripe, and went looking for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back inside the house, everyone had just finished breakfast. Kelly was wondering WHERE in the WORLD Misty was, and asked Monica.  
  
Her friend turned to her, and then said, "Well, I TOLD her to come in, but she didn't come anyway. And I'm pretty SURE that she DID hear me..."  
  
"Weird..." Jeremy said, not looking at anyone at all.  
  
"Just like you." Monica said to him.  
  
Jeremy obviously didn't hear Monica because he didn't say anything. He didn't even look up.  
  
A few seconds later, Misty came in, holding Tigerstripe, who didn't look like he wanted to be picked up.  
  
"Oh, hey, Misty." Kelly said, getting up. "So...you still want Tigerstripe?"  
  
"Uh-huh." was Misty's reply. "I think he's cute."  
  
"'Kay then. Let's go outside, so you can try to win him."  
  
Jeremy leaned over to Monica. "Didn't sound too right..." he whispered in her ear.  
  
Monica glared daggers at Jeremy, who decided to back up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kelly and Misty were facing each other, indicating that they were ready to begin their Pokémon battle.  
  
"I'll make the first move if you'd like," Kelly said to her opponent.  
  
"That'll be fine with me." Misty said back.  
  
Kelly whipped out a Poké ball. "I battle hard when it comes to my Marill." she then threw the Poké ball into the air, and it burst open after a bit. "You'll be my choice, Yeweon!"  
  
The flash of white light formed Kelly's grass type Eevee evolution, and then she gave out a high-pitched cry.  
  
"Yeweon!" she cried out.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Misty said, taken slightly aback. "Well, ummmm, I'll use my Politoed! Let's go!" she cried, taking out a Poké ball, and throwing it into the air.  
  
The white light formed her frog Pokémon, but Kelly was not taken aback at all.  
  
"'Kay then, water Pokémon, huh? Ya gotta think up a good strategy, 'cause my Yeweon's tough to beat."  
  
Yeweon nodded with a serious expression on her face. She narrowed her green eyes at her green opponent.  
  
Politoed was just about ready for anything.  
  
"Here we go!" Misty cried, saying this more of to her Pokémon than to Kelly.  
  
"Politoed." Politoed said energetically.  
  
"Politoed! Attack with your Body Slam attack!" Misty commanded her Pokémon.  
  
Politoed attacked Yeweon as it was commanded.  
  
"Look out, Yeweon!" Kelly said defensively to her Pokémon. "Get it with your Vine Whip attack!"  
  
"Yew!" Yeweon cried, jumping out of the way, and then wrapping her vines around Politoed.  
  
"Oh no!" Misty cried, watching helplessly as her Politoed was swung around by Kelly's Yeweon.  
  
"POLI!" Politoed cried, its eyes closed as it couldn't do a thing about the attack.  
  
"That's it, Yeweon!" Kelly said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Yew!" Yeweon said in her high-pitched tone. She then slammed her opponent into the ground.  
  
"Great job, girl!" Kelly said, keeping the smile on her face. Her expression then hardened quickly. "Now attack it with a Razor Leaf!"  
  
"Another grass attack?" Misty said, starting to get really nervous. "Watch out, Politoed! Use a Water Gun after you get out of the way, okay?"  
  
"Poli." Politoed said, avoiding Yeweon's attack. "Politoed!" it cried again, squirting its water in Yeweon's direction.  
  
"YEW!" Yeweon cried, her green eyes growing wide as the water attack struck her in the face with quite a powerful force.  
  
"Oooooh!" Kelly said, HER eyes growing big too. "Yeweon! You can fight this! I KNOW that you can!"  
  
Yeweon's eyes narrowed, and she began to fight the water.  
  
"That's it!" Kelly said, getting a smile to cross her face, "Now get it with your Body Slam attack!"  
  
"Yeweon!" Yeweon cried, jumping after her opponent, and then landing directly on top of it.  
  
"POLITOED!!" Politoed cried out in pain when Yeweon landed on it.  
  
"Politoed!" Misty cried to her Pokémon. "C'mon! You can do it!"  
  
Politoed tried as hard as it could, but unfortunately, it could not fight Yeweon's awesome strength. It passed out with Xs for eyes.  
  
Kelly's smile faded, because she KNEW that Misty would not take losing AGAIN too easy. She gulped, and then looked over at her.  
  
Misty was red in the face, and then recalled her Pokémon. She then glared DAGGERS at Yeweon, who backed up with her ears and tail down.  
  
Yeweon decided that it would be a good time to run back over to her master, and stay behind her for the rest of the day.  
  
Kelly thought that it would be a good idea to call back her grass Pokémon.  
  
The red light from the Poké ball took Yeweon back inside it.  
  
Kelly looked back over at Misty. "Uhhhhh, oh...well?" she had this not-so-sure grin on her face, and had shrugged.  
  
Misty raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
Tigerstripe and Togepi were sitting on the ground, playing with each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MoonlitMeowth: WHEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! Heh heh heh... That was a GOOD one, eh? Heh... Hey, that rhymed...  
  
SunshineEevee: *sighs*  
  
Silver Umbreon: Soooooo, now what?  
  
MoonlitMeowth: I don't really know...  
  
SunshineEevee: You could work on the next chapter right...NOW! *has an insane grin on her face*  
  
Silver Umbreon: ???  
  
MoonlitMeowth: *is used to weirdness, since SHE is weird...and does not care*  
  
SunshineEevee: *glares at Silver Umbreon, and then SHOVES him into the wall when MoonlitMeowth is not looking* ^__________________________________^  
  
Silver Umbreon: X_X  
  
Meowth: Meowth meowmy mrow mewy meowy mew mrow! (Please R&R this for my master!) ^_________^ 


	5. Wow He Did Pretty Good on his First Try...

Silver Umbreon: Ummm, hello everyone.  
  
SunshineEevee: Go on.  
  
Silver Umbreon: *sighs* And... I would like to say a few things before we begin.  
  
SunshineEevee: *snickers, and then goes to get Silver Umbreon's CUE cards*  
  
Silver Umbreon: *takes advantage of SunshineEevee LEAVING, and leaves HIMSELF*  
  
MoonlitMeowth: *walks in the door right when SunshineEevee comes back* What's going on?  
  
SunshineEevee: Ooooooooooh! That Silver Umbreon! He can't stay in ONE spot when he PROMISED that he would read this! *indicates her cue cards*  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Let me see those...  
  
SunshineEevee: Uhhhh, I don't know about that... *backs up*  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Oh come ON now, Sunshine!  
  
SunshineEevee: No, M&M! You CAN'T read these! *runs away*  
  
MoonlitMeowth: *takes off after her QUICKLY*  
  
SunshineEevee: *is caught, and then HAS to give up her cue cards*  
  
MoonlitMeowth: ^_____________________________________^ *reads them* O.O  
  
SunshineEevee: Eheheheheh...  
  
MoonlitMeowth: *reads off the cue cards aloud* "The first thing that I, Silver Umbreon, would like to say is that I have a MAJOR crush on...MOONLITMEOWTH?!?!" *turns savagely to her friend*  
  
SunshineEevee: What? *runs away with MoonlitMeowth HOT on her trail*  
  
Meowth: *sighs, and then posts the next chapter for all the readers* .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was still outside. Misty decided to go back inside, VERY disappointed that she did not get to get Tigerstripe at all.  
  
Kelly thought that it would be a GOOD time to cheer SOME people up. "Ummmmm, know what, Misty?"  
  
Misty looked up.  
  
"I have made up my own BOARD game for all of my Marill..." Kelly just stared at Misty, HOPING to get a better reaction than she was getting from Jeremy and Monica.  
  
Misty ACTUALLY seemed to brighten up for this. "Really?"  
  
"Yep." Kelly replied with a satisfied grin on her face.  
  
"A MARILL game board?" Jeremy asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.  
  
Kelly turned to him sharply. "Hey. YOU were the one that caused that big ol' avalanche of Marill...remember?"  
  
Jeremy didn't respond to that, since he WAS the one who was responsible.  
  
When Kelly went to fetch her game board and opened it, Monica actually seemed to change her mind about thinking that it sounded weird at first.  
  
Jeremy, however, still seemed to ACT as though it were weird, but he LOOKED as though he was quite impressed.  
  
Kelly did a silent, "yes," motion when no one was watching.  
  
When all the players who were going to play, which were, Kelly, (no duh,) Monica, Misty, and...Ash's Pikachu... Oh well...  
  
They all had gotten so far, Kelly actually NOT winning, but Misty. It wasn't all THAT surprising. But Pikachu seemed to be a close second. Monica and Kelly were nearly in the same spot. They both had just crossed paths, and that always resulted in an all out Marill battle.  
  
Kelly was enjoying those battles, but Monica seemed as though she was getting tired out having to do this practically EVERY time she or Kelly would make a move.  
  
It was Misty's turn, and she rolled Kelly's two blue dice on the board. One of the die landed on a four, and the other one landed on a picture of a Marill, meaning that Misty could switch places with ANY other player on the board.  
  
Kelly and Monica really didn't CARE, since they were in a rut, so that only left Pikachu, who was looking quite nervous just then.  
  
Misty had this sort of evil grin on her face, and SLOWLY, and this is REALLY slow, took Pikachu's Marill off its space, and put her OWN character on it.  
  
After they played a bit more, Kelly looked up, and saw somebody coming up the hill.  
  
"Oh!" she said, realizing that it was a boy, who looked as though he were a LOT older than any of the people there. Monica looked up at Kelly, and then turned to follow her gaze.  
  
"What?" Ash asked, now standing next to Kelly.  
  
Kelly turned to him. "Well, knowing that I have a whole bunch of Marill, people ALL across the NATION know that they don't have to capture Marill, but can get their own from ME."  
  
Jeremy looked at Kelly like he didn't believe the whole NATION thing.  
  
Kelly caught his gaze, and then said, "Well...maybe not the whole nation... Just the whole city. Just about."  
  
"Oh..." Ash said, sounding amused.  
  
The boy came up to them, wearing a smile, and then stopped in front of them. "Hey," he said, "Ummmm, which one of you is Kelly?"  
  
"That would be ME." Kelly said, raising her hand and walking forward. She smiled at him.  
  
He smiled back, and then said, "Um, I was just wondering if I could get a Marill. By the way, my name's Charles."  
  
"Okay then, Charles." Kelly said, still smiling. "Uhhh, I seem to have a lot MORE Marill, so that will give you a better variety."  
  
Charles nodded, and then Kelly took him where she kept all of the Marill.  
  
Everyone else stayed, except for Kelly's Meowth, which came out of her Friend ball, yet AGAIN, and ran off after her, meowing.  
  
Jeremy sighed heavily, and then said under his breath, "I SWEAR I'm gonna get that cat..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kelly showed Charles all the Marill that she had, even the ones that weren't hers, and let him pick one out.  
  
Charles had decided on one of the wild Marill that had shown up only last night.  
  
Kelly didn't know what to do, since these weren't technically HERS, so she decided that it would be a good idea for Charles to battle it like a regular wild Pokémon.  
  
The Marill that he has chosen was just the regular blue color, but it had a nick in its left ear. It also had a scar right near its stomach, that reached down to its right foot.  
  
Kelly told him that this one was wild, AND the whole Marill avalanche story too, so he could nickname it himself if he wanted to.  
  
Charles grinned at this idea, thanked her, and took out a Love ball. "Alright, Blissy! You'll be up for this challenge! Go!" then he threw it into the air, and it burst open a few seconds later.  
  
"Bliss blissy bliss-y!" she cried happily, with her eyes closed.  
  
Kelly's eyes grew a bit big, only because no one has ever used a Blissy, or a Chansey, against her or her Marill before. She shrugged, and thought that this would be a good match anyway.  
  
Charles had a battle expression on, and then he began to fire commands for his Blissy. "Go, Blissy! Start things off with a Pound attack!"  
  
"Bliss!" Blissy cried, jumping up, and POUNDING the Marill right in the face.  
  
"Marill!" the wild Marill cried, getting really hurt.  
  
Kelly couldn't command this one, partly because it wasn't HERS, so she just watched it put up some sort of fight.  
  
"Keep it up, Blissy!" Charles commanded his Pokémon again.  
  
The young female Marill jumped out of the Pound attack this time, and high into the air.  
  
Charles, Kelly, Meowth, and Blissy all had to look up at the young Marill, who had quite an acrobatic technique.  
  
"Uhhh..." Charles muttered under his breath.  
  
"Blissy..." Blissy said too.  
  
The female Marill came down with a CRASH on Blissy's head.  
  
"BLISSY!!!" Blissy cried, jumping to the side, the Marill still on her head.  
  
"Mar!" Marill cried, sending out a Water Gun attack on Blissy's head.  
  
"Ah, Blissy!" Charles cried to his pink Pokémon.  
  
"Bliss!" she cried again, trying to shake the little Marill off of her head.  
  
"Blissy! Attack that Marill with an Egg Bomb!" Charles cried.  
  
Blissy obeyed her master, took her egg out of her pouch, and then HEAVED it above her head, right at the Marill.  
  
"MARILL!!" Marill cried, eyes growing big as she flew through the air, and falling on the ground.  
  
"That's the ticket, Blissy!" Charles said with glee. "Now finish it off with your Double-Edge!"  
  
"Bliss-y!" Blissy cried, running at a high speed towards her opponent.  
  
The Marill raised her head, and looked at her opponent racing towards her. She gasped suddenly. The only problem was that she didn't have all the strength to get up, and dodge the attack.  
  
Blissy had by then, struck her mark, sending the young, female Marill flying.  
  
When the Marill landed, she had little swirly thingys for eyes, and it looked as though she couldn't battle anymore.  
  
Charles then took out a Net ball, and threw it at the defeated Marill. "Net ball! Go!" he cried as he threw it.  
  
The blue ball that looked as though it had a net all around it hit the Marill, and took it inside. The Net ball then hit the ground, and then wiggled a lot before it came to a complete stop.  
  
Charles paused for a brief second, and then his eyes grew big with excitement. "Yes! Aerial's MINE!"  
  
"Aerial, huh?" Kelly asked, grinning.  
  
"Yeeeeeeeep." Charles said, grinning too. "It's 'cause of her really awesome acrobatic technique that I saw her use against Blissy."  
  
"That was a pretty good move." Kelly admitted. "I say, these wild Marill these days..."  
  
By then, Misty walked up, along with Monica.  
  
"Okay, WHAT just happened?" Misty asked.  
  
"What?" Kelly said, but then answered, "Oh! Well, Charles just caught one of those wild Marill that came last night."  
  
"WHAT?" Misty said, sounding very surprised.  
  
"Why is that so...AMAZING?" Kelly asked, sounding puzzled.  
  
"Because," Monica started for her, "Misty hasn't gotten Tigerstripe yet, and Charles got HIS Marill on his FIRST TRY."  
  
"Oh." Kelly said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Well, you'll get him, Misty. And if ya don't...then...oh well!"  
  
"Maybe ya shouldn't've said that..." Monica whispered to her friend, looking at Misty.  
  
Misty looked very angry all of a sudden.  
  
"Eep!" Kelly said, her eyes growing very wide. "I mean, if ya don't get Tigerstripe, then you can try for ANOTHER Marill. Heh heh..." Kelly grinned a bit uneasily.  
  
Monica sighed, and then said, "Yah, now that Kelly's got so MANY, you should have NO problem finding another one..."  
  
Charles just shrugged at Misty, still wearing a smile.  
  
Misty smiled back at him.  
  
"Whew!" Kelly said suddenly. "How about we all go back and finish that Marill game, eh?" she then looked at Charles and said, "And you can come too if ya like."  
  
"Sure!" he said, sounding like he really liked it with Kelly and her friends.  
  
Meowth and Blissy smiled at each other happily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Hmmmm, ODD place to END, eh? Well, at LEAST I updated on this one. Now all I gotta do is update on "The Legend of Ho-oh," and I'll be a lucky girl.  
  
Silver Umbreon: Why?  
  
SunshineEevee: Yeah, why?  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Well, because...then I'll be up to date with practically ALL of my stories. ^_^  
  
SunshineEevee: Yah, but then you still gotta update on, "The Baby Red-Eyes Black Dragon," TOO ya know...  
  
MoonlitMeowth: O.O You're RIGHT...  
  
Silver Umbreon: *sighs* Why don't we just end it here, and then MoonlitMeowth can go and type up for those stories, OKAY?  
  
MoonlitMeowth & SunshineEevee: Okay. ^____^  
  
Silver Umbreon: ^.^  
  
Meowth: Meowth meowmy mew mrow meowmy mewth meow meowth! (And remember to R&R this for my master too!) ^_________________^ 


End file.
